In Your Dreams!
by hyuns
Summary: [REQUEST FANFIC] ll Mature content ll dirty talk ll smut ll pwp ll typo(s) ll Luhan–Minseok/LuMin ll Jongin–Sehun/KaiHun ll GS


**"In Your Dreams!"**

**Cast : Luhan – Minseok – Jongin – **Sehun****

**Length : Drabble**

**WARNING! **

**GS ll Minseok & Sehun**

****Mature content ll dirty talk ll smut ll pwp ll t******ypo(s) **

**Selebihnya biasa, random semua**

**Happy reading and enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"_Your name_?" Luhan berdiri mendesak tubuh perempuan mungil –berisi itu sembari menyelami mata kucingnya

"Kim Minseok. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan panggilan, Babe" Yang bermarga Kim berbisik mesra, jemarinya menggelitik dada Luhan

Luhan terangsang, dan Minseok tidak sabaran

_Sleretttt_

Dia memasang tampang _innocent _mendengar bunyi resleting dibuka

"Sepertinya punyamu tidak betah di dalam, dari tadi dia menggesekku" Kata Minseok dengan bahasa yang cukup kasar

"Mungkin butuh kau pegang"

"Aku tidak sanggup, takut diserang"

Minseok beringsut ke tengah ranjang, terlentang diatasnya, disusul dengan Luhan yang ikut naik

–Pria itu sudah melepas semua pakaiannya, omong omong

"Kau mau aku bagaimana? Langsung masuk atau –"

"Aku tidak suka _foleplay_" Tolak Minseok mentah mentah

Kalau kata Luhan, Minseok ini... unik

"Hmm.. beginikah?"

Luhan menekuk dan melebarkan paha Minseok sampai sampai rok pendeknya secara otomatis tersingkap

Dahi Luhan mengkerut

"Dimana celanamu?"

"Entah"

"Pasti sengaja tidak kau pakai. Iya 'kan?"

Minseok mengerling genit

Ckck~ menarik

Luhan membungkuk, bibirnya hampir menyentuh kewanitaan Minseok kalau saja perempuan itu tidak bergegas menarik dagu Luhan

"Aku sudah bilang tidak suka _foreplay_" Kicau Minseok disela ciuman panas mereka

Sungguh, Minseok menyesal mengajak Luhan bertarung lidah karena nyatanya dia adalah seorang yang ahli membuat orang lain kelimpungan hanya dengan bibir saja

Apa jadinya jika seluruh tubuh Luhan yang bergerak?

Errr.. Minseok tidak ingin membayangkan hal itu

Tapi, kalau langsung mempraktekkannya, dia mau

_Ctakk_

Pengait _bra_ nya terbuka dan Luhan sukses membawa kaki kaki Minseok mengalung di pinggang pria itu

"Tahan sekuat mungkin. Mengerti?"

"Harusnya kau menyuruhku mendesah sekeras mungkin"

"Babe, lakukan sesukamu. Ohh~"

Luhan mendorong batangnya sekali hentak

"Eugh.. eugh" Hingga dia bergerak kesetanan

Ah, sial. Minseok sudah basah, dan itu membuat milik Luhan semakin licin di dalam

Bunyi kasur berdecit memenuhi keheningan kamar

Minseok meredam desahan dengan merengkuh pundak Luhan sambil menggeretakkan gigi saat pria itu menggigit gigit kecil lehernya, menyesapi bahu serta mengelusi punggung

Ouh~ Minseok merinding, dia tidak kuat

Minseok jatuh terbaring merasakan milik Luhan menekannya dengan brutal

"Where is..?"

"Tidak tahu. Akhh~"

Mereka berguling, giliran Luhan di bawah dan Minseok yang dalam _mode_ kelelahan ambruk di atas

Tangan nakal Luhan perlahan menggapai bongkahan empuk milik Minseok dibelakang sana, meremasnya dan membantu perempuan itu bergerak berlawanan arah

"Ahh~ you got it" Minseok menginterupsi Luhan agar bergerak semakin dalam di titik yang sama, kemudian keduanya mendesah panjang

"Ya Tuhan~"

Minseok berusaha menyingkir untuk tidur di samping. Namun, batang Luhan lagi lagi bersinggungan dengan miliknya

"Akh, perih! Tolong keluar"

"Sebentar lagi, Babe"

Luhan memejamkan mata, menikmati orgasme sendiri

"Hey, kenapa bergerak lagi?"

Luhan merasakan batangnya semakin terhisap milik Minseok

"Tidak bisa, kau menyedot punyaku. Arrg…"

"Masa bodoh, cepat keluar!" Minseok memukul Luhan sekuat tenaga membuat dadanya sesak seketika

Uhukk~

**ll**

_Kring_~

Luhan tersadar, tangannya meraba raba nakas meja untuk menggapai ponsel

Klik!

"_Ya?_"

"_Luhan, siang ini kau wajib ke rumahku_"

"_Aku malas_"

"_Kau ini sudah jomblo, pemalas lagi. Pantas saja tidak ada perempuan yang mau denganmu_"

"_Sialan kau!_"

"_Apa salahnya untuk datang_"

"_Iya, dasar pemaksa!_"

_Piip_!

Luhan mengerjap, matanya menjelajahi segala sudut kamar, juga ranjang yang masih rapi seperti pertama kali dia terlelap

'Tidak, ini hanya mimpi. Ya, tapi.. kenapa harus dengan orang yang bahkan tidak pernah aku temui sebelumnya?'

**.**

**ll**

**.**

Ding~ Dong~

Minseok menghentakkan kaki, merutuk saat dia sudah beberapa kali memencet bel tapi belum juga ada yang menyahuti

"Ish, bocah itu sedang apa sih di dalam?"

Ding~

_Cklek_

Pintu terbuka dan Minseok terpana

"Mencari Kim Jongin?" Suara halus pria itu menyadarkan lamunan Minseok

"I.. iyahh~"

Ya ampun, kenapa bibir Minseok mengeluarkan desahan?

Dia pasti kelihatan tidak waras

"Masuklah, sepertinya dia menunggumu"

Minseok mengikuti langkah pria kurus yang berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dan mendapati si kulit tan itu sedang asyik menonton tv

"Kim Jongin, kau sakit, jiwa?" Minseok melontarkan pertanyaan tersadisnya

Jongin menoleh, mengerucutkan bibir

Hih, menggelikan

"Eish, aku sakit sungguhan tahu!"

Kabarnya, hari ini Jongin tidak masuk kuliah dengan alasan sakit, tapi Minseok tidak yakin

Dan dia dengan seenaknya memerintah Minseok untuk datang membawakan catatan untuknya

Karena Minseok sudah menganggap Jongin sebagai sahabat sehidup sematinya –padahal dia mau karena Jongin mengiming imingi bakpao- akhirnya dia menengok

"Sulit dipercaya. Kemarin kau apakan Sehun sampai bibirnya bengkak seperti itu?"

Minseok mengobrak abrik isi tas, mengeluarkan binder dan melemparnya ke arah Jongin

"Thanks. Aku hanya menciumnya sebentar –omong omong"

Asal kalian tahu, sebentarnya Jongin itu satu jam

Heol~

"Dasar tidak tahu malu. Sudah ditolak terang terangan masih saja kau kejar"

"Tidak masalah. Yang penting dia tidak pernah menolak saat kumasuki"

Wait.. wait..

Si Sehun yang datar itu, diam diam sudah tidur dengan Jongin?

O –dunia kiamat

"Biasa saja ekspresimu. Oh, kau belum mengenal dia 'kan?" Tanya Jongin pada Minseok

Ah iya, mereka hampir melupakan keberadaan orang tak dikenal Minseok ini

Merasa dibicarakan, pria itu tersenyum ramah

Minseok bersumpah, dia baru saja melihat gambaran dari putri kerajaan yang cantik dan menawan dalam senyumnya

"Kim Minseok, aku seorang pria 'kok" Ujarnya mengagetkan Jongin, terlebih Minseok

"Luhan, kau tahu namanya?"

_Skakmat_! Luhan keceplosan. Tidak mungkin 'kan dia menjawab sudah mengenal Minseok di dalam mimpinya, bahkan sampai bercinta semalaman?

"Ah, itu... aku hanya menebaknya saja" Luhan tersenyum garing.

"Wuoh~ kebetulan sekali tebakanmu tepat. Sekarang apa kau juga bisa menebak warna _bra_ yang Minseok pakai?"

Minseok menempeleng kepala Jongin, begini begini dia masih punya rasa malu jika sudah membahas masalah pribadi, apalagi di hadapan orang yang baru dikenalnya

Jongin memang gila!

"Merah?" Jawab Luhan asal

Minseok memungut tas untuk menutupi area depan dada

"Jadi benar? Bwahaha~" Tawa Jongin menggema, telinga Minseok berasap, panas sekali

Sial! Dia salah memutuskan untuk pergi kepada orang mesum macam Jongin

"Satu lagi"

"Jongin, cukup!"

"Bagaimana dengan warna _underpants_?"

Krik

_Swinggg_~

Jongin dan Minseok harap harap cemas

Luhan melirik Minseok sebentar, lalu menggeleng

"Aku tidak tahu"

Huft

"Ya sudah, Minseok. Ayo ke kamar, aku yang akan mengecek" Jongin menyeret Minseok agar Luhan terpancing

Eh, apa apaan ini?

"Hya! Kim Jongin!" Luhan dan Minseok saling bertatapan, sedangkan Jongin tersenyum puas dalam hati

Kenapa Luhan ikut membentak?

"Aku mau ke toilet" Ujar mereka lagi, secara serempak

"Hoho~ Pertanyaannya, apa yang akan dilakukan dua pemuda dalam kamar toilet?"

"Tidur" "Makan" Suara Minseok dan Luhan saling menimpali

"Tidur bersama dan saling memakan, maksud kalian? Kedengarannya ambigu"

"Dasar mesum!" Minseok melempar bantal sofa, dan Jongin refleks menghindar

"Haha, maaf. Tapi aku ada urusan penting sebentar"

Jongin memperlihatkan layar ponsel yang mana tertulis nama 'Sehun-_iie_' di sana

Dengan santai dia berjalan ke arah kamarnya sendiri, meninggalkan mereka di ruang tengah begitu saja

Suara riuh dari tv terdengar sangat jelas kala mereka memilih untuk bungkam dengan pikiran masing masing

Setelah beberapa detik, Minseok dan Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduk

"Eh, a –ku. Sebaiknya aku pulang" Minseok terlihat grogi karena posisi mereka terlalu dekat dan Luhan terus menerus memandanginya

"Tunggu, apa kau pikir pernah melihatku sebelum ini?"

Minseok menggeleng

"Benar namamu Kim Minseok?"

"Iya.. kau boleh memanggilku –"

Tidak

Ini tidak mungkin

Luhan merasa _deja vu_, kepalanya mendadak berat sekarang

"Luhan, hei. Kau kenapa?" Minseok mengguncang tubuh Luhan yang kini memegangi kepala

"Woy, Jongin! Tolong~" Minseok berteriak tapi Luhan mencegah, dia menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Minseok

"Sttttt~"

Lalu menarik dagu Minseok dan memiringkan kepalanya

Gerakan Luhan terhenti, dia menunggu respon apa yang akan diterima dari Minseok

_Kau bisa menolak!_

_Cepat tolak!_

_Ku bilang tolak, Minseok!_

Nihil, perempuan itu hanya diam

Perlahan namun pasti, Luhan mulai maju

Chup~

_Ini peringatan terakhirku, Minseok!_

_Pergilah!_

_Ayo, lari!_

_Ah, terlambat_

Chup~ chup

Luhan memang kurang ajar sudah berani menyentuh orang asing

Dan lebih kurang ajar lagi saat dia mengangkat tubuh Minseok supaya bisa menciuminya lebih dalam

Clap~

"Eungghh~"

_Gila, ini persis dimimpi_

Saling merengkuh, Minseok yang pasrah, dan rasa 'peach' bibirnya

Clap~ clap~ clap~~

"Aishh~ Hya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Minseok menoleh, tangannya masih berada di sela sela rambut kelam milik Luhan

"Oh Sehun?"

Hah, mampus kau!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.: END :.**

**.**

**Oke fix, gue tau ini fanfic rada absurd gitu, jadi kalo baca pelan pelan, dihayati(?), dinikmati (njir, gue keliatan mesum, sumpah) ngga perlu terburu buru kaya lagi dikejar setannya mas Sehun #tp gue mau dikejar cintanya mas Sehun XD**

**Setelah baca dan mau review, plis... kasih kritik dan saran ya Bebs sekalian~**

**Semoga kalian suka**

**O iya, kemarin pada liat fancam fake kiss nya LuMin ngga? Sial, gue menggila saat Minseok dengan semangatnya nyosor nyosor Luhaen yang baru sembuh dari sakit, yang... yang mendadak warna rambutnya berubah jadi item. Dan itu ngebuat dia tambah... cantik. Iya cantik, cantiknya dia tuh, maksimal, pecahhhhh**

**Haghag**

**Buat Kim XiuXiu Hunnie yang reques fanfic ini, gue udah kabulin permintaan kamu ya, Beb~**

**Harus, wajib, dan kudu di review #maksa**

**.**

**.**

**Wassalam, rakjel #peluk, ngilang**

**.**


End file.
